Demanding daughter
by 7ghostwriter
Summary: Crack story about the raising of the European Union. Some Germany/France and a lot of doting nations later.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Demanding daughter

**Pairing/s:** mainly France/Germany

**Summary: **You just can't say "No" to sweet young European Union.

**Author Note: **Okay, this is probably more crack than I ever wanted to write from the start, but I liked it too much to not put it up. The story starts where the European Union is in her younger years with Luxemburg, the Netherlands, France, West Germany, Italy and Belgium as her first members.

As there aren't characters for Netherlands and Luxemburg yet they will be mentioned but don't get much appearance as I'm saving them for later when they have finally (hopefully ;__;) appeared in the comic. So I will focus mostly on France and Germany, seeing that I'm currently totally obsessed with that pairing X__x.

And yes, I know that her name is definitely wrong for that time, but I didn't want to name her ECSC D:. And I left out the additional communities because that would have made it a hell of a lot more difficult.

I apologize for mistakes and hope the idea will make some more crazy people like me happy, too xD.

(As for the idea, I got it before I saw the amazing fanarts you can find on LJ in the Hetalia Community. But I will get more inspiration there so thank you very much over there for drawing so wonderful pictures *.*!)

* * *

-

-

Little EU giggled cutely and raised her small arms up in a demanding manner to be noticed by one of her parents. After some minutes she started to wriggle around, seeing that nobody seemed to have caught her signals before.

Still nobody paid her attention. So she used more drastic moves.

She started crying.

In an instance, three doting nations were in front of her, shushing her down, patting her on the curly hair and trying everything in their might to calm her down.

She beamed up at them, having finally reached her goal of being noticed.

-

"I said we shouldn't leave her alone, didn't I?" Belgium huffed at both France and Germany.

Ludwig winced slightly and an apologetic look crossed his face. He wasn't used to deal with toddlers. With a shrug, Francis picked EU up. That emitted a happy giggle from her.

"She has to learn being alone for some time. Otherwise we won't get much done, c'est ne pas vrai?" While saying that the Franceman swirled the little girl around making her squeak in delight.

Belgium sighed, watching how France started praising the toddler in his language as Germany stood unsure beside him, not knowing if he was needed anymore.

What a weird combination! Luckily both Netherlands and Luxemburg had to look after matters in their homes, so today it was only the three of them. Or maybe four, Belgium reconsidered, seeing that Italy loved to come over spontaneously even if he had said that he had something to look after the other day.

Being the only female nation with five males who suddenly developed an extreme father complex could be really exhausting.

While EU was taken care of by her formal founders, Belgium returned to the table where they had held the meeting some minutes before, discussing how to raise her probably. Sadly, new founded EU had a very weak condition as the constant disagreement between her members prevented her from growing like she should.

Belgium sorted the documents and plans on the table before she went to make dinner for the four of them. Cooking was something all of the six members loved. The little union liked everything and learned really fast which dish belonged to which nation. With languages it was the same; the little girl memorized them like a sponge, responding no matter the language she was addressed in.

Turning around to announce that she would be busy, Belgium couldn't stop a snort escaping her as she took in the sight in front of her.

Both Ludwig and Francis had sat down on one of the many comfy leather couches in the luxurious meeting room, placing the little union in between their middle.

Currently EU was observing Germany's cross pendant with big curious eyes.

It blinked on the nation's bare skin, seeing that both male nations had taken of their ties some time ago to put formality aside.

At the same time she had her little hands buried in France's long hair, gripping and realising her hold unconscious as she was preoccupied with looking elsewhere. Judged by Francis face her actions weren't all that gentle, but the nation never took her hands away. He only smiled, trying to ignore the pain. Germany on the other hand opened his pendant, holding the cross on its chain near the innocent union's eyes with a soft smile on his features.

That girl had them wrapped around her little finger from the day she was born! Why hadn't it been so easy when she started to be a nation? Belgium sighed some more, but pushed the depressing past memories back in her mind. One can not change history. And on the other hand she was glad that her little girl didn't have to grow up on a continent where war was a regular visitor.

She left the counsel room in favour of finally starting dinner.

Time was a precious item when helping raising a young union, after all.

-

-


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Note:** Thank you sooo much for the review, Nyaranran :D! It really encourages one to know that at least one person is interested. I know that it's because of the weird pairing that only few people look in here. So it's very comforting to get a response x3.

Well, in this chapter is some mentioning of the bond Ludwig and Francis now share as parents, I hope it turned out well.

I apologize for my bad french, I did learn it in school but I didn't use it after that as much as I wished I had. France calls Germany Louis because it is the french version of Ludwig, if my research is correct.

I hope you enjoy reading :) ~

* * *

-

-

"She has my hair," France declared proudly, watching the girl's eyes following Germany's pendant he had started to slowly swing back and forth in front of her. Not lifting his eyes away from observing the little union's facial expression, Ludwig nodded.

"The texture is the same, but that is definitely not your colour."

"Mais non, her hair colour is really something I've never seen on a human before. Such a lovely honey blond! It suits her perfectly."

In a sort of euphemism Francis swept her up and pressed her against his chest, proclaiming in an adoring voice: "Quelle créature chérie!" Little EU broke out in a bright fit of laughter, feeling the small stubbles on Francis's face touching her cheek.

She pushed her small hands against the chin of one of her fathers, trying to wiggle her way out. Francis sat her down again, chuckling carefree and tousled one big hand through her long hair.

Ludwig had put his cross back on, now smiling slightly at both of them. Without further ado, EU was on her other father's lap, reaching up to grip at the pendant she couldn't catch earlier.

"Woah! Vorsicht!," was the only thing Ludwig could voice out as he was yanked forward. The little union could be rather powerful if she wanted to, the German added to his observations with a surprised look.

"Got you good, didn't she?," Francis couldn't prevent himself from adding with fatherly pride. Germany grimaced at him, a thoughtful look crossing his face.

"She got that from the Netherlands. Remember how that – in your opinion – small nation managed to become a powerful sea merchant?"

Francis frowned. "Don't remind me of that guy, I had enough trouble with him in the past. And with Belgium, too, for that matter."

"Did somebody call me?," came prompt the question form said nation out of the kitchen.

"Non!" "Nein." Both Francis and Ludwig shouted in unison, one with fearful quivering in his voice and the other with a somehow stern but soft sound to it.

"Okay!" was the singsong answer they got back. "Dinner will be ready in half an hour, so don't go too far away with her."

Carefully, Ludwig pried the toddler's delicate finger open and away from his cross, leaving the answering to Francis.

"Don't worry, mon chérie, we'll stay right here in your beautiful presence."

A desperate groan could be heard which Francis overheard, being the ladies man he was.

His attempt to lose EU's grip didn't come out as planned, Ludwig noticed as small fingers fisted around his big thumbs. The young union giggled happily and an adoring smile spread over her chubby face.

A slight blush spread over Ludwig's own and within minutes, he had a lurking Francis to his side who poked his index finger with one of his typical "That's-something-I-like-to-see!" expressions into the other nation's right cheek.

"Lass das, bitte!" Ludwig muttered, feeling more and more stupid as both the little girl in his lap and the nation next to him grinned (or more leered in Francis's case) at his displayed discomfort.

Instead of calming down, his face became even redder.

"Tu es chou, chéri!," Francis purred with a dangerous low voice.

Before Ludwig could reprimand him for his behaviour in front of a little innocent child, EU chirped "Bitte, chou chéri," in a high sweet voice only a child did have.

Both adult nations hefted their attention immediately on their small charge, looking as if somebody had just admitted that Russia and America had started a secret love affair.

It only took seconds for Ludwig to get ride of the astonishment.

"Sieh was du angerichtet hast! Don't teach her strange sentences!"

His glare didn't come out as angry as he wanted it to be. Francis's loud snicker made him feel more happy than angry with his partner.

EU's questioning gaze she sent back and forth between them did the rest.

Ludwig groaned and sunk back into the sofa, taking the child more onto his stomach to not let her slip down from his lap.

Why did it become so difficult for him to get serious these days?! Last week in the world confederation meeting he hadn't interfered once although America had tried - like always - to overrule them all which had lead to an argument between him, England and France. Nothing new, but due to no one stopping them, China and Russia had joined in and shortly after that the whole room had became a chaotic mess of discussing and shouting nations.

He and Austria with Hungary and Prussia - now East Germany – had left the room before it could get worse than England and America starting a paper ball war to demonstrate who the clever and stronger nation was. (Well, Gilbert hadn't been as much pleased of the departure as he and Roderich had been, but with both of them dragging the silver haired man behind them it had worked just fine.)

"Don't always work yourself up over such unimportant matters, Louis."

France advised him with an uncharacteristically frown.

"Don't call me that." Ludwig grumbled looking away because he felt embarrassed for being scold like a child whom he wasn't anymore.

Francis didn't comment on his response, but EU was lifted from his stomach and placed beside him since instead a grown up nation made itself comfortable on him.

Shouting up to protest and pushing the pervert from his current position had been Ludwig's planned actions however one hand on his chest shoving him in the pliable furniture and the other hand lifting his chin at the same time stopped him from doing so.

Lips connected, struggling became less and lesser and silence enfolded the meeting room as Francis and Ludwig were occupied otherwise.

EU didn't mind her unaware parents. She reached over and pulled an economic magazine from the glass table next to the sofa. Gleefully she started to rip little parts out of the inside, watching how the paper flew down gracefully onto the rich ornamented carpet.

-

-

* * *

I hope the translation into english is correct.

[Lass dass, bitte!] = Stopp it, please!

[Sieh was du angerichtet hast!] = Look what you did!

[Vorsicht!] = Attention!/Caution!

[Tu es chou, chéri!] = You are cute, darling/sweetie!


End file.
